


And, So It Began

by Kailene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/pseuds/Kailene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story has it's beginnings, this it theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And, So It Began

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note #1: This was originally written in March of 2014 for the fanfiction.net E/O Drabble Challenge. I've had my new laptop for months now, and am still organizing and moving stories over from my new desktop. I've been sorting through my old stories, and have wanted to post some of them over here, and figured why not start at the beginning of the Winchester's Saga?
> 
> (March 2014) Author's Note #2: This was a fun one to write. The minute I'd read our then WoW "Sport," I had an image of John calling Dean that, and had to try my hand at writing a Weechester, which of course turned into a double drabble. As for the "My baby" line, I have to embarrass my oldest; when our twins were born, she was 4 yrs old, and that is the first thing she said to me when she came into my hospital room, demanding to know where "her babies were, and when she could take them home." So I just had to include it here, thinking how appropriate that sentiment is when applied to Dean and how he thinks of Sam. 
> 
> (March 2014) Author's Note #3: Hugs to Riathe Mai, for late night and early morning texts, the incredibly fast turn around in editing this, and for all her help and advice in writing a young Dean. I highly recommend checking out her stories, she writes some incredibly sweet Weechester's.

 

 

"C'mere, Dean," John called. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Really? My baby…" Dean's face lit up in excitement, "he's here?"

John's laughter filled the room. "Your baby, huh, sport?"

"Where is he? Is he okay? Can I see him?" Dean scrambled up the side of the bed, wide eyes looking at Mary as he settled himself beside his mother. "Can I hold him, Mama? Please?"

Mary smiled and kissed his forehead. "Of course you can."

Dean's eye's widened in awe at the swaddled bundle that was laid in his arms.

"He's so small," Dean remarked quietly.

"I dunno, Tiger," John teased. "He may be bigger than you someday."

"Nuh uh," Dean affirmed. "Little brothers stay littler than big brothers. It's the rule." He gazed down at his new brother. "Isn't that right?"

"He's sleeping right now, sweetie."

"He'll wake up for me," Dean assured, "won'tcha, Sammy."

Dean cradled Sam closer, carefully grasping onto his hand.

"Gentle, now."

"I know, daddy…"

A tiny hand wrapped around Dean's thumb as hazel eyes blinked open and gazed up at him; small, pink lips breathed a sigh and Sam snuggled closer. "Nothin' bad's gonna happen to him as long as I'm around."


End file.
